Feels
by AAHB
Summary: "She was a Murakumo. An artificial human. The blond was suppose to feel empty and uncaring." Drabble. One Shot.


Lambda. Her identity. She was a Murakumo. An artificial human. The blond was suppose to feel empty and uncaring. Yet, being under Rachel's care, she slowly realized that it was false. The girl possessed emotions. A Murakumo also have feelings. The 12th Prime Field Device explained that to her.

Lambda was uncertain if she had fully restored any memories that were lost. Her system was fairly damaged on her adventure. The Murakumo was resting on the Alucard household, lying down on the soft bed Rachel had prepared for her. She only had a blank stare toward the ceiling. She showed no sign of emotion.

Rest here for the night, as we will continue our training, lost lamb. That was on her objective. Lambda obeyed without question. The Murakumo concluded that Rachel Alucard can be trusted. Her analysis confirmed that the vampire has a high combat level, but wasn't a threat. For something like her, the girl failed to understand why she was being taken care of. She was even being helped to recover her memories. It was foreign for Lambda, but it certainly felt pleasant.

Feels. A Murakumo should not feel, that was what she believed in. Empty, silent and only followed orders. And yet, her fellow Murakumo were full of emotions. Lambda reminiscent her first time meeting the vampire. The place wasn't a pleasant setting to meet and have a small talk. It was dark and unsettling for normal humans. Deserted and unpleasant. Her body dragged herself to this place. Lambda couldn't identify why was she here, let alone remember anything about this place. From afar, she saw Rachel Alucard, sitting on an exquisite furniture. She identified her action as drinking tea.

Lambda approached the comfortable vampire. Pure instincts, neutral mindset. She was standing in front of her, as the girl paid no attention to her whatsoever.

"Who's there?" The Murakumo called out, attracting the girl's attention.

She sipped and placed the cup on the saucer she was holding on another hand. Her scarlet eyes gazed directly to her own ruby pupils. "A lady should never presume to ask another's name before giving her own." Her voice was cool, yet blunt. A look was shot toward her.

"Name...?" Comprehending her words, she dug deep on her system to see no answer. "I... I'm..." The Murakumo couldn't find an answer. She shifted her lips to a slight frown. She fell silent.

Rachel's face was blank. No sympathy. "Mm, yes. You're just a little lost lamb, aren't you?"

A smirk formed on her lips. "You will never reach your goal like this: A ship in a storm needs a beacon, and you have none." Her face returned to neutral. Indifferent to what she had said earlier. "So many lost children in need of a firm hand... Wouldn't you agree?" She tilted her head to align her face towards the Murakumo.

No response. Lambda showed no reaction to her words.

Her face softened up. "There must be one or two memories hiding in there, though, or you'd have no reason to come here, where you met your end."

Where she met her end? Did her system shut down? Was this the reason why she had no trace of memory left on her data?

A sound of knocking disrupted Lambda's thoughts. "May I come in?"

The Murakumo glanced at the door. "Permission granted."

The door opened, revealing a slender young girl dressed in a classy black night gown. She scanned her surroundings. Nothing seemed to have changed. Lambda was still sitting on the bed, like the last time she left. It was the cue that the lost lamb was deep in thought again. She closed the door behind her and approached her. "Still thinking about it, I presume?"

No answer. Not even a change of emotion from her blank face. She just stared at her, like an obedient child waiting for a present.

Rachel sat down on the nearby chair. "We will begin our training as soon as you're ready."

Lambda just stared. Why was she so kind? Maybe she will ask after the training. The 12th Prime Field Device, 'Mu', seemed to get along with her according to her statistics. She must get strong also if she wanted to meet Ragna. The last training she had that involved the 13th Prime Field Device, 'Nu'... Where she felt upset about killing Ragna... She would be willing to be under Rachel's care. This had to be what a "feeling" means. Being upset, relieved, thankful... She would thank Rachel for this.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a little drabble for my favorite character Lambda. There's not much stories about her, and the stories that I'm aware isn't my cup of tea (Ragna X Lambda).


End file.
